Curse of Darkness
by EnigmaFire17
Summary: When Jack is late in attending his parent's annual Gold Ball, he runs into a wizard of darkness who curses him for some unknown reason. How will Jack cope with this new change, as well as with a strange, handsome man he is falling for? Rated M for later chapters (Contains: Kingdom AU, Human!Bunny, Bunnyfrost, and onesided Blackice)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is not my first story, but the first one I'm posting here. Be gentle with me! It is rated M for later chapters (just to be safe.) I do not own Rise of the Guardians, that belongs to Dreamworks and William Joyce.

* * *

Jack rushed around the dimly lit castle, pulling on his blue and silver boots. He was late to the ball, and he knew his parents would be rather upset at him for being tardy. He wasn't looking where he was going and smacked into a hard wall of flesh. He looked up, blue eyes laced with annoyance, "Excuse me," he muttered, trying to push past the man. The obstruction grabbed hold of his thin, blue-clad arm and in a suave, yet sinister voice hissed,

"Ahh, my princeling, just who I wanted to see." The man was tall and too thin, his skin a sickly gray pallor. His eyes however were a startling golden color. Jack knew instantly who this man was, he was a dark wizard known as Pitch Black. He stumbled away from the dangerous man, only to be kept in his tight grasp.

"Let me go!" He Shouted, trying to pull the man off. Now, Jack had the power to control snow and ice, but he was still very inexperienced with it, and was afraid that using it would cause irreparable damage to his parent's favorite castle, resulting him in being in more trouble than he was already.

The wizard's eyes gleamed, and his hand warmed uncomfortably. "Jack darling, I curse you. I give you the gift of darkness." The shadow man let go of the struggling prince and disappeared down the darkened corridor. Jack pursued the man both in anger and in fear of what this curse might mean. He ran almost blindly forward until he felt a great pain seize him. He froze in place, praying to the moon that this dreadful pain would wear off soon. He trudged forward slowly, approaching the great hall where his parent's party was being held.

The enormous double doors opened revealing the king and queen's annual Gold Ball, a symbol of status laced in opulence. Jack panted as he tried to compose himself and look presentable for his parents. He looked down at his new blue outfit and cried out in horror, it had turned inky black! He turned to look at his reflection in the mirrored walls. Not only were his clothes dyed black, but so was his normally snowy hair; worst of all, his bright cerulean eyes were now a rich gold-just like the dark wizard's. He turned back to his parents in distress, hoping that the kingdom's great rulers would help him.

Up on the slightly raised dais sat King North and his loving wife of many years Queen Toothania. They were the parents of twelve beautiful children, Jack being the youngest (and most beautiful.)

Jack's eyes widened in horror as he caught sight of his dear parents. His father's white beard was as dark as the sky outside, his usually smiling mouth was pulled down in a frown, and his eyes too, were golden. Queen Toothania as well was changed. Her usually bright feathery dress was now a dull color pallet of blacks and grays, her eye-makeup as well was altered to frame her golden eyes.

Jack looked around the ball room, new golden eyes wide in terror. All the guests were draped in black, their eyes all a gleaming molten gold. A thin hand touched his quivering shoulder and a slimy-smooth voice whispered in his ear, "Isn't it beautiful Jack? This is my curse upon you."

* * *

So what did you all think? I need to know if I should continue this story, mostly because I really like it, but I don't want to bore you all! So please review, and please note that I will ignore any and all flames because just like they do Jack, they make me uncomfortable. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I normally won't be updating everyday, but I wanted to get this out ASAP! Lucky you! I'm so very thankful for every comment, favorite/follow I received in one day, it truly made my day and made me eager to write more of this story, so thank you all!

I do not own RoTG, it belongs to Dreamworks Animation and William Joyce!

* * *

The pale hand slid off of Jack's shoulder and grasped his chin, lifting his face to meet that of Pitch Black. "Dear, you look absolutely terrified...I love it." He let go of the teenager and turned back to the dais. The wraith-like man ascended the steps and approached the obsidian clothed royals perched on their thrones. "You excellencies," he oozed, "it is truly an honor to finally stand before you, even if I wasn't invited."

King North stood before Pitch Black and bowed, "Greatest apologies great wizard, we did not mean to offend." Jack looked up at his father noticing the dead tone of his voice, almost as if he were a doll. The king's normally bright eyes were flat and lifeless- a tribute to his being controlled by the wizard.

The dark wizard turned to face the audience of pary-goers but looked directly at the object of his desire-Jack. He sent up a flare of darkness, blanketing the room in night for a moment. As it faded away, the wizard cleared his throat, "Now that I have everyone's attention, I'm formally announcing my intention to court Prince Jackson and to eventually engage myself to him." A sinister smile graced his thin lips as he saw the sheer terror in Jack's eyes, just the reaction he was hoping for. With his evil intentions declared, a dark glistening nightmare appeared at the shadow man's side and he smoothly hoisted himself upon the dark steed and rode off out the main doors.

Mere moments later, it seemed as if the spell had worn off of the party guests, their clothes returned to normal and the hall was once again bright and cheerful. Jack looked around dumbfounded as to what was going on, everyone was acting as if nothing had happened! He ran up the steps of the dais to his beloved parents who were also reverted to their original state.

"Mother, Father!" He cried, crystal eyes wide with a mixture of fear and awe. "What just happened?"

Queen Toothiana looked at her husband in confusion, then back to her youngest son, "What are you talking about Jack, you just entered the ball room, if you're wondering what it was you missed, I can assure you it wasn't much." She folded her dainty hands together and smiled fondly at her son.

Jack took a step back and shook his head, _I don't understand,_ he thought to himself, _how can no one remember what just happened ?_

Jack opened his mouth to question his parents some more when he felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder. The hand belonged to his oldest brother, first prince Erik. "Jackson, how about you run along and go bother someone else?" Jack looked into the indigo eyes of his oldest brother who always returned his look with contempt. The youngest prince then turned on his heel and left his parents, not wanting to be in the company of Erik any more.

As Jack descended the steps, his older sister approached him. Her name was Dienta, but she insisted that everyone called he Baby Tooth. She preferred this name because she was almost an exact copy of their regal mother, and she wasn't too fond of Dienta. Baby Tooth was wearing a violet and turquoise dress with gorgeous gold embroidery lacing all over the front and skirt. Her hair was wildly colored in an array of purples, greens, and blues, as well as a single golden streak in honor of tonight's ball. She placed a small hand on Jack's shoulder and said in a bird-like voice, "Jack, don't let him get to you, he just doesn't know how to express his emotions very well." She gave Jack a sympathetic smile and walked with him into the masses of nobles in the great ball room.

Jack turned to face her and extended a pale hand, "May I have this dance Eleventh Princess Baby Tooth?"

The girl took his hand and giggled, "Of course, Twelfth Prince Jackson." They were the closest in age and behavior out of all the siblings, most of them too busy or too proud to associate with their younger siblings, but the two were just fine with that, they didn't need the acceptance of their older siblings, especially when they had each other.

Baby Tooth and Jack had just begun their fourth dance together when the ball room doors opened wide, permitting another guest entrance. Jack wasn't sure why, but he was compelled to see who this latecomer was.

A tall, strong looking man walked through the open doors. He wore a suit of dark green with tribal designs on the arms. His long blueish bray hair was pulled into a long ponytail behind him and he stood exuding an aura of both strength and power. Jack stood breathless looking at the ruggedly handsome man, entranced by his bright green eyes.

The spell that the man had over Jack was suddenly broken at the herald's call, "Presenting Lord Aster Bunnymund of the Warren."

* * *

Alrighty, Chapter 2 is done! Thank you all again, and hopefully Chapter 3 will be up in a few days.

I'm going to be honest here, the idea for this story came to me in a dream the other night, and as all dreams go, they end just when they are getting good! *irritation* Oh well, I already have a general idea of where I'm going to go with this, but I am totally 100% open to suggestions and anything you all want to see, so please let me know!

Thanks again, EnigmaFire17


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, sorry this is kind of late, I just had graduation yesterday, so this is a present to myself :) Enjoy the new chapter, and remember I am always open to suggestions! Thank you for the favorites and reviews, they are appreciated. I do not own RotG, Dreamworks Animation and William Joyce do. Slight M in end of this, mostly just reference to it.

* * *

Lord Aster Bunnymund stood at the entrance of the great hall, scanning the crowd. He noted a trace of dark magic tainting the bright air; he frowned at this, searching for the source, praying that it wasn't who he thought it was.

Bunnymund neared the source of the tainted magic and was taken aback to see that it was emanating from a beautiful young man. Aster felt his breath catch as the youth's gleaming eyes met with his own. He smiled unknowingly and bowed, offering his hand. "Excuse me, young miss," he said to the almost as beautiful woman beside the male, "but my I have this dance?" The albino man looked at his companion uncertainly, but also with a hint of...excitement? The music was beginning to pick up in volume for the dancers to return to their previous acts, and the young man nodded, placing a pale hand in Aster's own tanned one.

Aster led his dance partner to a cleared area of the dance floor and grasped his hand firmly, while wrapping his left arm around the thin waist, bringing the smaller man closer to him. "I guess I should introduce myself," Aster began, breaking the slightly awkward silence. He had noticed that almost as soon as they began dancing, other guests had stopped to stare at them. "I am Lord Aster Bunnymund of the Warren. Who might you be, I've noticed that we are receiving many stares from the other party goers." The white haired boy smiled up at him shyly, eyes bright with mischief and delight. His shy smile morphed into a smirk that suited his face.

"Well Bunny, you can now say that you've had the honor of dancing with the twelfth prince Jackson. Just ignore them, all that matters is right now." The prince smiled at his partner and they continued their dance. He didn't notice the grimace that the lord had given at hearing his nickname. Jack wasn't really sure where to look, usually you look at your dance partner's face as you dance, but he couldn't bring himself to do that for some reason. The Lord of the Warren was undeniably handsome, and only his beloved Baby Tooth would know that he was exactly Jack's type. The tall man's emerald eyes rivaled those of the royal jewels, and his husky accented voice practically made him quake. Jack tried to look at the man's broad chest, but found himself distracted by its strong appearance. He settled for looking at their joined hands. He noticed a thin layer of frost had laced itself around his white flesh and blushed, feeling more frost coat his cheekbones. Thankfully the song had ended and he pulled away from Lord Aster. "I'm sorry about the frost, I was rushed to get here and forgot my gloves, I didn't-" He felt a warm finger on his rapidly moving lips and looked up at the man.

"Easy mate, I had heard that the youngest prince had the power of ice, so I was prepared when I took your hand." He looked around and grabbed Prince Jack's wrist gently and took him to a secluded corner of the ballroom. By now, most of the guests had stopped ogling them and they could slip away unnoticed.

Jack looked at Lord Aster confused. "Why are we here?" He tried pulling away to return to the party. Aster gripped his wrist a little tighter, but not too harshly.

"Prince Jackson, I have to ask you, why is there the taint of dark magic about you?" All cheerfulness gone, replaced with grave seriousness. Jack was taken aback, how did this man know when it seemed that no one else remembered what had transpired earlier that night?

"How do you..? No one else knows..." He looked down at his bare feet.

"Jack, I need an answer." Bunnymund said sharply, demanding an answer.

"Pitch Black" he whispered. "H-he gave me a curse of darkness. Said that he would marry me. Everyone was clad all in black. Their eyes...gold." Jack's voice was weak and shaking, eyes glazed over in fear, lost to the memory. A pair of warm arms wrapped around his slight frame, pulling him into the embrace of Lord Aster.

"Hush, it's alright. I won't let anything happen to you." The Warren man said softly. He pushed Jack back, getting another look at him. "Prince Jackson-"

"Jack. Call me Jack. I give you permission to." The prince looked up at the other man and gave a weak smile. Aster smiled back.

"Well mate, I guess I should give your parents my greetings, they hired me after all." He turned and made his way back to the main party, Jack grabbed one of his tribal designed sleeves.

"What do you mean they hired you?"

"Mate, where I come from, fighting is sport as well as a symbol of status. Your parent's hired me to tutor you and your sister Princess Dienta in the art of fighting."

Jack ran in front of him, cerulean eyes wide with growing excitement. "Really? Do we get to choose our weapons?" The way he asked the question led Bunnymund to believe that he already had a weapon in mind.

"What are you thinking about Jack?"

"Well, a few years ago one of my older brothers gave me a shepherd's staff as a gag gift, but I was wondering if you could teach me to fight with it."

Aster pondered it for a moment, he was skilled in his boomerangs, but he did know at least the basics of staff fighting. He looked Jack up and down, gauging if he would be suited for that particular weapon. Jack blushed as he felt Aster's calculating gaze running up and down his body.

"I think it suits you." Was all the Warren Lord said before smiling and continuing to the dais.

* * *

Jack had returned to the party and hung about Baby Tooth and some of her friends while Aster talked with the king and Queen. The girls were chattering non-stop about the gossip and rumors swirling about Jack's odd behavior as well as their captivating dance. He tried to tune it all out and focus on one thing at a time. His gaze was eventually turned back to the dais where he saw his father jovially hugging and clapping his soon to be tutor on the back. His mother had a happy smile on her face as well and looked pleased to see the man. When she caught Jack's eyes, she motioned for him and Baby Tooth to join them. Jack nudged his sister and tilted his white head to the raised platform.

Baby Tooth eagerly took Jack's hand and all but dragged him up the steps to their parents and their guest. Jack and Baby Tooth bowed and curtsied respectively to their parents as well as to Aster. King North remained standing and placed a heavy hand on Aster's shoulder. "Dienta, Jackson, this is Lord Aster Bunnymund of the Warren. He is skilled both in the art of battle as well as healing magic. One taught to him by his people, the other by the gold wizard Sanderson. He will be teaching you both crafts as a favor to your mother and I. Be kind to him and under no circumstances are you to treat him the way you do the servants Jack." The king gave his youngest son a hard glare, but it quickly turned up in its usual wide smile. "Now go, enjoy the rest of the night!"

* * *

Later on in the night, long after the ball had ended, Jack laid in his bed, drifting off into sleep. His silky sheets were slowly slid off his small frame, back sand winding its way over him, swirling and writhing like a snake up his body. The sand began to tease his flesh, making him react, moaning out into the night. An ashen body placed itself next to the prince, brushing the snowy hair from his ear and neck. "Jackson," the voice hissed. "My beautiful prince. Soon you will be _mine_." The body moved away, the sand traveling over the young man's eyes like a caress from a lover. Visions appeared in Jack's mind, horrifying images of himself being embraced by Pitch Black, undressed and subjected to the wizard's whims, forcefully being taken. Nothing but fear, pain, and darkness.

* * *

Sorry for the slightly depressing ending, but I felt that it was needed to end there to set up the rest of the story. Has anyone figured out where I came up with Baby Tooth's name yet? Cookies for those who have! Remember to RR as well as give suggestions!

Love you all- EnigmaFire17/p


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again everyone! Chapter 4 is here! Sorry about my last upload's format I'm not really sure what happened! I'm really glad to have all this positive feedback though, thanks for your support.

RotG is owned by Dreamworks Animation and William Joyce, not me.

* * *

Jack and Baby Tooth had been training with Aster for a week now. Baby Tooth showed great potential in acrobatic fighting as well as proficiency in basic healing magic. Jack on the other hand was still learning the basics of staff fighting. He stood on the compact dirt of the practice grounds, arms outstretched holding his staff. "I don't see the purpose in any of this _Bunny!_" He whined. Aster pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed.

"You have little arm strength ya gumby! How do expect to fight for any length of time if you can't even hold that staff up for a few minutes. And stop calling me Bunny, it's Aster or Lord Bunnymund!" The tall gray-haired man turned away from his pupil and started walking back to the obstacle course where Baby Tooth was flying through with ease and grace. Jack saw that as an opportunity to relax his arms a little. Suddenly a gust of wind rushed past his ear, making both his hair flutter up and a sickening crack on the wall behind him. Jack looked down at the ground next to him where one of Aster's boomerangs lay. He then turned his wide eyes to his instructor. "Keep your arms up _Jackson._" The green eyed man said. "Or else I'll have you stand there all night."

Jack gave him an exasperated look, and when the Lord of the Warren's back was turned, Jack swung the hook of his staff to catch around the man's legs. He pulled back with all his might and sent Aster to the dirt. "Not too bad, right _Bunny_?" Jack's smirk faded as Aster stood up and reached for one of his other boomerangs.

"You're gonna regret that mate." He muttered darkly as he hurled the boomerang at the prince. Jack's blue eyes almost popped out of his head as he saw the wooden weapon heading for his head. He acted on instinct and threw his left arm up, summoning an icy blast at the projectile. The ice encased the flying weapon, sending in clattering to the ground. Aster paused for a moment to consider his next course of action, but quickly pulled out two more boomerangs. Where he managed to keep so many, Jack didn't know.

Suddenly their fight had escalated, Jack throwing icy blasts with his hands as well as through his staff. Aster was not only throwing boomerangs, but also little egg shaped smoke bombs to try and distract Jack so he could sneak up on the young man. Jack felt pain erupt over his left leg as he was struck by an errant boomerang. He lifted his staff to the sky and said the first thing that came to his mind, "Wind, take me away." He felt himself get lifted up over the practice grounds and found that he had a new vantage point to attack Aster at. He hurled volley after volley of icy blasts to the other man, effectively cornering him. Aster then did something strange. He tapped his foot on the ground as he threw another smoke bomb. When the blue smoke cleared, he was gone. Jack whirled around bewildered, searching for his teacher.

Jack descended to the earth once more and grinned triumphantly, "I guess that means I win Bunny!" He shouted. He began making his way over to the obstacle course to gloat to his sister when he felt something grab his already injured leg and pull him to the ground. Aster appeared out of nowhere and grabbed both of Jack's wrists pinning the young man below him.

"Now Jackson, I think it's a little early to declare a winner here. The way I see things, I'm on top here and have complete control over you." Aster's lips curled up into a wry smile.

Jack squirmed below the attractive man, trying not to think too hard about the position they were in and the battle of dominance they seemed to be having. "Oh yeah?" He flexed his right hand around his staff and was about to conjure more ice when he felt a pair of lips on his neck. He stilled at the sensation. "Um...Bunny? What are you doing?" He stuttered, blushing.

Aster raised his head and looked directly into Jack's intense eyes, mere inches from his face. "Distracting you." He said huskily. Suddenly he pulled away and stood, not only holding Jack's staff, but he had also somehow managed to tie Jack's hands together without him noticing.

"What-how?" Jack began, looking from the stolen staff to his bound hands. Aster just smirked and twirled the staff.

"Easy, first rule of battle, don't get distracted." He turned and began walking back to his original destination and called out to Baby Tooth. The older girl had watched the whole scene and was giggling hysterically.

"Yeah whatever." Jack grumbled as he got up and got his hands untied. He limped back to the castle to go to his other lessons he had today. Realm history, his _favorite._ Not. He was grumbling to himself as he walked up the hill until he heard the sweet voice of his sister.

"So, you and Aster?" She asked, mischief lacing her words. Jack gave her a glare. "Hey, just saying, but you guys would be so cute together! Besides, it's obvious he likes you." That got Jack's attention.

"Really, you think so?" He asked, eyes full of hope.

"Well, I mean, he probably does. Although did say something about wanting you to meet with him after your next lesson. He wanted to speak with you privately, so that has to be a good thing right?" She smiled at her younger brother then flounced away to her chambers. Jack mulled over what he had been told and decided to not get his hopes up.

* * *

Jack sat at his desk, chin in hand, pretending to be interested in the history of the realms. His tutor was a burly man whose accent was so thick it was hard to really understand anything he said. All Jack knew was that his name was Phil and that he doubled as his body guard whenever he left the palace grounds. As the man garbled his way through the texts they were supposed to be reading together, Jack's thoughts turned dark. He had been plagued for nights on end of dreams of the dark wizard doing different things to him. Sometimes they were sexual, other times it was just visions of the kingdom draped in dark magic and the people being tainted with the evil magic as well. He would wake up sweating, sometimes even crying depending on which type of dream it was. All he knew was that the dreams were getting worse and more realistic.

"Can you do that for me Jack?" Phil garbled, snapping Jack back to the present.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the page in front of him. "What was that exactly sir?"

Phil smacked his forehead with a hairy hand. "Read page 34. The Magic Realms."

Jack cleared his throat and began, "There are two main realms of magic: Gold and Dark. The center of the Gold magic is found in the deserts of Reves, and is the foundation of all good dreams. Dark magic can be found in the caves of Cauchemars and is the foundation of all nightmares. Both magic comes in the form of a sand-like substance and is very powerful in the right hands. The current High Wizards of Gold and Dark magic are His Nocturnal Magnificence, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandman the First, Lord High Protector of sleep and Dreams and the Nightmare King Pitch respectively..." Jack's eyes widened at this revelation. He sat silently, looking down at the worn pages in front of him.

Phil, sensing that something was off with Jack, declared their lesson over and left the boy to himself.

Jack walked down the halls, sunset illuminating them with hues of red and purple. He was almost to his room when an arm shot out in front of him stopping him from going forward.

"You were supposed to meet with me after your lesson ya dill." A thickly accented voice said. Jack turned to Aster, eyes still hollow as he tried to take in the information he learned earlier.

"Not now Aster." he tried to push away from the other man, but he was having no luck.

"Not so fast Jack. What's wrong? Ever since the party, it's like you've been distracted by something." His voice and eyes conveyed his worry for the prince. "You know you can tell me anything Jack."

Jack stepped away from him and put on a fake smile. "I told you not now. I'm tired, but fine. Please just let me go to my room." Aster let his arm fall to his side so Jack could go on.

As Jack continued down the hall, he heard footsteps following him. "Aster, I said-" he was cut off by the nearness of the other man. He was too close, his eyes to mesmerizing, scent too intoxicating.

"Jack," voice too sexy... "Let's have a picnic tomorrow, just the two of us. Promise you'll meet me by the stables at eleven."

Jack's heart soared with happiness- the first he's felt in some time. "Of course." He turned and opened his door. Just as he was shutting it, he stuck his snowy head out to watch Aster's retreating form "_Bunny_." He added, laughing at the face the man gave him as he wheeled around. Jack slammed and locked his door before the man could get to him.

* * *

That night, Jack slept peacefully with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait for his date- picnic with Aster tomorrow.

* * *

So that was chapter 4, a happier ending! This is also my longest chapter to date YAY! Okay, sad news time. But DON'T WORRY, I will be finishing this, but I am going away for one month abroad starting Monday, so I won't be able to update the story :( When I return, I plan on finishing this before school starts, so you all don't have to worry!

Much love, and thanks for the support

-EnigmaFire17


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own RotG, it belongs to it's respective owners. More A/N at the bottom.

* * *

Jack woke up more refreshed than he had in weeks, he sat up in his oversized bed and reached his slim arms to the ceiling, flexing his fingertips and sending a light dusting of snow through the air. Jack smiled at the sight and leaped up out of the covers. He ran over to his walk in closet and started rifling through his many outfits, a giddy smile on his lips. After pulling out numerous different outfits that just weren't quite right for a picnic, Jack sat on a nearby footstool and sighed in frustration. He ran a hand through his still sleep disheveled hair. It was just then that a knock was heard upon Jack's door. Without waiting for any sort of response, the door flew open and a brightly dressed and positively beaming Baby Tooth came rushing into the room.

"Jaaack!" she squealed, wrapping her baby brother into a bone crushing hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were going on a date with Aster?"

Jack squirmed in his sister's grasp and said weakly, "Tooth, crushing me." At his words, Baby Tooth let go and flitted around him excitedly. Jack sighed again and stood up. "Aster asked me to go on a picnic with him last night before I went to bed, that's why I didn't tell you. Besides, you can hardly call it a date when your going with your tutor." the boy added somewhat sadly.

"Oh don't give me that Jackson," Tooth scolded him. "You are the twelfth prince in line for the throne, you are a very kindhearted person-when you aren't being a pain, and most of all, you are drop dead gorgeous! So don't pout and let me help you get ready!" Tooth whirled around, multicolored skirt flaring in a rainbow behind her. She stalked over to Jack's rummaged through closet and began pulling out various articles of clothing. Jack offered to help but was stopped by Tooth who insisted that he let her choose his outfit because whatever he would choose wouldn't be quite right.

Half an hour later, Jack was dressed in tight fitting brown trousers and a slightly loose dark blue shirt. Baby Tooth ran her fingers through his just brushed hair to give it an "artfully disarrayed " appearance. "You. Look. Perfect!" Tooth squealed again, and crushed her brother back into her arms. Jack just smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks Baby Tooth, I honestly would have looked like a wreak if you hadn't helped me." He gave his iconic smirk at her before heading out the door to finally get some breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast was awkward as usual. Jack and his brothers sat on one side of the long polished table, and his sisters on the other with their parents at either end. Luckily, Jack was across from Baby Tooth and as far away from Erik as possible. He ate quietly, thinking about the good dreams he had last night and of what he and Aster might do this afternoon on their picnic. The uncomfortable silence was broken when Queen Toothiana cleared her throat and addressed her youngest child. "Jackson, I hear you are going out this afternoon." All eyes in the room turned toward the youngest prince, eyes expecting an explanation.

Jack put down his fork laden with eggs and turned to his beautiful mother. "Um, yes. Lord Aster asked for me to accompany him this afternoon, we're going out riding and will probably be stopping for much. I wouldn't be surprised if he was using this as an opportunity to teach me another lesson." He said quietly. Something nudged his foot under the table and Jacked looked up to find Baby Tooth smiling conspiratorially at him. She then turned her head toward their mother and began another conversation, something about using mice and birds for something or other.

Jack excused himself from the group saying that he had to go meet Aster by the stables soon and that it would be bad to keep him waiting. He all but sprinted through the halls before bursting through the doors that would take him to the royal stables. There Aster was, standing next to two saddled and bridled horses, reigns in hand.

"Mornin' Jack." the older man said, already making Jack's heart flutter embarrassingly. "I had the stable hands get these guys ready for us and the lunch is already packed, now we're just waiting for you." There was a glint in the older man's green eyes, a mix of happiness and playful teasing. Jack strode over to the taller male and took the reigns of his horse away and mounted the pure white steed with grace.

"Come on Bunny, I'm here now, let's go!" Jack laughed as he spurred his horse forward, leaving a slightly put out Aster behind him.

* * *

About halfway through their journey to the picnic spot, Aster pulled up beside Jack, who had held the lead for the most part. Jack looked over and smiled at his companion before urging his horse forward once more.

"Oh a race is it? You're on mate!" Aster jeered as he too spurred his dun horse in pursuit of the prince. The two switched lead positions on and off until Jack decided to throw some magic into the mix. Just as Aster was aiming to overtake him again, Jack shot a small bit of frost at Aster's horse's nose, startling the creature and making it fall further behind.

"That's cheating you idiot! I win by default." Aster shouted to him.

"Can't hear you over the sound of me _winning_!" Jack shouted back. He pulled his horse to a trot before finally stopping at the spot they'd decided on earlier. The two nobles let the horses roam the open fields as they sat down under the shade of a giant oak tree on a hill far from the castle.

Jack and Aster sat on a soft blanket in comfortable silence as they ate, very much unlike the silence at Jack's normal meals.

Jack broke the silence, "This is all so very nice, thank you Aster for asking me to join you." Jack couldn't look at the man he was talking to for fear of his frosty blush being evident. Aster smiled at this to himself, it was very obvious that the prince had some feelings toward him, but he didn't mind really, he too had feelings for Jack, he just wasn't sure what.

"It's nothing really Jackie. Just thought you might need some time away from it all." Jack hummed in agreement and began to zone out, thinking some...not very clean thoughts about his companion.

* * *

"-ack...Jack!" Aster's husky voice brought Jack back to reality.

"Yeah, what's up Bunny?" The white haired boy tilted his head.

"Something's been bothering you lately, you've been distracted. Not only in my lessons, but your normal ones as well."

Jack huffed, blowing his bangs up, "I've already told you Bun-"

"Aster. Please Jack, it's Aster. And don't give me the whole 'I'm tired but fine' excuse you gave me last night. I can tell it's not just that." Aster looked directly in his eyes, demanding a real answer.

Jack tried looking anywhere but at Aster, but found it impossible. His eyes pricked with tears that he wanted to shed so badly, but didn't want to because a prince shouldn't cry. Jack lowered his head.

"Jack" Aster said softly, cupping the other's chin and lifting it so their eyes could meet again. "You can tell me anything, I won't judge you."

"Pitch Black is after me." With those words, Aster's eyes doubled in size and he wrapped Jack in his warm arms.

"Jack, what do you mean?"

"The night of the ball, he cursed me with darkness. Most nights now I have horrible dreams of the world shrouded in black, with me being the cause. And Pitch at my side. He said he plans on marrying me." It was here that Jack's voice finally broke and he gave into the overwhelming need to cry.

Over the next few hours Jack told Aster all about his dreams and fears of Pitch Black, quietly crying on occasion. But Aster didn't mind. He'd vowed that he would be there for the boy, and so he was.

* * *

After Jack had told Aster everything, the Lord of the Warren helped the smaller man up to his feet and back onto his horse. Jack looked at him questioningly as Aster directed the horses further away from the castle.

"Where are we going Aster?"

"I know someone who can help you with your troubles, but before we go to see him, I need to stop by the Warren for some supplies. You don't have to come if you don't want to, the journey will be pretty boring."

Jack shook his head, "I want to go, especially if it's to help me. Who are we going to see?"  
"Ah ah Jack, that's a surprise, but plan on riding through the night."

* * *

-Meanwhile in Chauchemars-

Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, paced back and forth in his castle. For some reason his nightmare sand hadn't reached his prey last night, and it wasn't reaching him tonight either. Pitch opened one of the many bottles of black sand lining the walls. This bottle contained a special blend of nightmare sand that was sure to begin driving his target closer to the darkness.

"Oh _Jack_ what goes better together than cold and darkness?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Jack and Aster, that night would be the last pleasant one for a long time.

* * *

A/N: I'm baaack! Yay America how I've missed you! Thank you everyone who has Favorited/followed me up to this point, it makes me sooo happy! If any of you has a question about anything in this AU, feel free to PM me questions or leave them in your reviews (which truly are greatly appreciated!) Speaking of reviews, they really are so very helpful and make me really want to finish this story ASAP for all of you, so feel free to even just say 'hi' in a review or whatever, it really brightens my day (great, now I sound like I'm begging, oh well!) Hopefully a new chapter will be out soon, trying to find time is a "blast" Thanks for reading all of this if you did, long A/N is long, much like ominous chapter ending is ominous.

Ooookay, that's enough rambling!

Much love to you all~

EnigmaFire


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for reviewing! it made me so happy those of you who did! So here is the next chapter (sorry that the story's getting darker, but it will get happier, I promise!) I own nothing! Longest chapter so far I think!

**Higuchimon: Thank you for your question! I have two answers to it: 1) The author is very forgetful at times and repeats things when the editor part of her brain is sleeping, so a round of applause for you for pointing that out. 2) It's been a while since Jack told Aster about it so it's not on the forefront of Aster's mind as to what could be troubling Jack and Jack is just too distraught to remember telling him. I personally think either explanation works here, but take your pick! ;) **

* * *

The two companions rode through the night, cool, quiet, and star-studded. Jack barely managed to stay awake through the night, but Aster had promised that they could rest when they finally reached the Warren. Jack had the most unnerving feeling that someone was watching him and used that feeling to stay awake. He didn't tell Aster about it though, for fear of worrying the older man more.

As the sun began peeking over the horizon, painting the earth in oranges and reds, Aster caught sight of his homeland. He turned in his saddle to the white haired prince. "Jack, I present the Warren to you!" He spurred his horse faster, excited to be home again. Jack chuckled at the display and urged his horse to catch up to the other man.

They rode through the awakening Warren, people opening their windows and shopkeepers beginning to shout their wares. Civilians wandering through the wide, clean streets, greeting one another and calling out to the two men on horseback as they made their way through the village. Some people bowed when they realized just who were on the horses, others merely called out in greeting as they passed by. Jack's eyes, although fighting sleep, were wide open with wonder at the humble interactions of daily life these people seemed to have. In all honesty, he was somewhat jealous of it. He was sidetracked by a couple of children dancing around a large fountain and some adults decorating the streets with flower garlands.

"Jack, make sure to keep up!" Aster's voice called back, being already far down the road. Jack rejoined Aster, still looking around at the decorations being hung up.

"What are the flowers for?"

"What, these? The Warren is known for being the center for spring, and seeing as the newest set of flowers have come into bloom at a prime time, the people like to decorate and throw a big festival in celebration." Aster smiled at his beloved Warren, nostalgia and fondness in his emerald eyes. Jack smiled at that.

"That sounds nice."

"Oh, it is! Maybe after we get all this sorted out, you could accompany me to one of these parties?"

"Aster, it sounds as if you are asking me on a date." Jack said cheekily, partly hoping that Aster was in fact asking him out.

"And if I was?" Came the immediate reply.

"Then I guess I would have to say yes, it would be rude to turn down such a kind host after all." Jack said, heart beating happily in his chest.

"I'm holding you to that frostbite." Aster winked at the younger male and laughed at the frost blush that began creeping up his cheeks.

* * *

They rode on for another half hour out of the main village and through another much smaller one, until a large house could be seen. Aster announced that they were at his home, which he also called the Warren, but who was Jack to judge? The home was large, but not overbearing like the royal palace. It also felt more welcoming and as if it had once been a part of the hill it rested upon. Aster had told Jack that he like to be reminded of where they all came from, the earth and were given life by the Man in the Moon. The thought made Jack smile.

The inside was sparsely furnished-just the necessities, nothing too garish or tacky either. Aster had their horses taken by one of his few hands to be well cared for in his stables. He briefly introduced his entire staff of eight to the prince by name. Jack couldn't even recite the names of the twenty personal servants that attended him! It seemed to Jack that Aster was held in great respect by everyone he watched over, and held respect for them in return. The sight made Jack's heart lurch in two ways. Jack had never seen such kindness from any of his siblings except Baby Tooth, and his heart also yearned further for the kind-hearted lord. Aster and Jack were quickly seated in the dining room for a large, and very delicious breakfast. Aster had tried to make conversation with his companion, but noticed that he was drifting off very rapidly. He called over one of his servants, and had her help getting Jack into a guest room across the hall from his own. They laid Jack down and Aster tucked him in personally.

* * *

Jack looked around, not knowing where he was. He was sitting on a large bed with black silken sheets, dressed in an ebony robe. He stood and wandered around...wherever the heck he was. The halls were dark and slightly damp, making Jack shiver. "H-hello?" He called out. "Where am I?" He heard rustling to his left, and turned to follow it. The rustling took him to a large hall, the walls lined with shelves of sand and a massive throne at one end. The ground started quaking, causing the bottles to smash against marble flooring. The sand slithered across the hall and gathered together, forming an oddly familiar figure to Jack. The sand morphed and writhed until before the frightened boy's eyes, stood the Nightmare King Pitch. Jack stumbled back, trying to get away.

"Ah, ah Jack, sorry. You won't be getting away from me this time." The man oozed, gliding toward the prince.

'S-stay away from me Pitch!" Jack yelled to no avail. He tried to find something to substitute as his staff, but could find nothing. Pitch kept approaching, sneer on his pale face.

"Jack, I suggest you quit this _now_. There is no escaping this. You. Are. _Mine._" As the Nightmare King said this, black sand wound itself around Jack's slightly trembling form and held him in place.

"Why me?" Was all Jack could think to ask.

"Simple," Pitch ran a hand through the snowy locks, "because you are a rare beauty and I can tell, all you want is love. Mommy and daddy didn't ever give you much and your brothers and sisters love dirt more than you. I can see into your nightmares Jack. You're terrified of never being loved, never being accepted by anyone. I'm more than willing to take that fear away and replacing that emptiness with myself." He ran his long fingers over Jack's thin body as if trying to get under the boy's skin.

"I am loved, but at least one of my siblings! And Lord Aster, he cares for me!" Jack shouted, trying to pull away from the disgusting touch of the other man.

Pitch just laughed and pulled roughly on Jack's chin so their eyes could meet. Ice blue and hypnotic gold. "Your sister may love you, but that lord does _not._ He pities you, he feels sorry for you, nothing more. I, on the other hand, love you unconditionally, and I plan on proving that to you, _princeling_. Pitch stroked his cheek and pulled Jack even closer, their lips a breath apart.

"Don-" Jack began, eyes wide with fear before being sealed with the pale man's own lips. A tongue tried to worm its way passed his tightly sealed lips. Jack tried to pull away, but the sand holding him and Pitch's hand on the back of his head kept him from moving. When the Nightmare pulled away he had a triumphant smirk on his lips and a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I'm one step closer to making you mine forever Jack." The gleam left his eyes and his face slackened. "I'm bored now. Entertain me."

Jack fell through the marble floor and into a labyrinth of halls. He ran for what seemed like forever from unknown sounds and Pitch's evil laughter, tears streaming down his face. He ran until he saw a light emanating from what he hoped to be the exit. He burst into the room and shouted in dismay. A pair of twig like arms wrapped around his trembling form.

"Let's play again tomorrow night Jack."

* * *

Jack woke up screaming, trying to kick the sheets that were tangled around his legs off. Aster burst into the room, a boomerang in his hand. "Jack! What's wrong?" He ran over to the violently trembling prince who was sobbing on the floor of the bedroom, arms wrapped around himself.

Aster put the weapon down and scooped Jack into his warm and strong arms. "Shh Frostbite. It'll be alright, it was only a dream, you're awake now, nothing can harm you." Aster whispered into his hair.

When Jack's body wracking sobs finally subsided some time later, he leaned into Aster's chest and occasionally gave a left over sob. It wasn't until two hours after they had woken up that Jack had found the strength to speak.

"Aster. He's not going to stop. I'm just a toy for him." He gave another sob and turned to the man he was falling for, "and I don't think we can stop him.

Jack's eyes, once a blue that rivaled the skies, were now the color of melted gold.

* * *

They sat in Aster's office, probably the only room with more than tree pieces of furniture, not including the dining room. Hundreds of books lined the walls, books full of so many things that Jack didn't know where they began and where they ended. Aster sat at his desk, Jack in the chair opposite of him. Aster cleared his throat. "Jack, you know the person I said I was going to talk to about your problem with Pitch?" Jack winced at the name. "My tutor in magic, the Gold Wizard Sanderson, also known as His Nocturnal Magnificence, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandman the First, Lord High Protector of sleep and Dreams, he has battled Pitch before in the first Dream War. He taught me all that I know about magic, and I'm going to get in contact with him now to see if he can come help you." He smiled reassuringly at the prince with golden eyes before turning to a golden dish of water on his desk.

He dropped a pinch of golden sand into the water and murmured to himself. The water began to ripple and turned a pale yellow as a man's face appeared on the now still as glass surface. Aster sat there in silence for what seemed like an hour, but was only about ten minutes before he motioned for Jack to stand beside him and look at the Gold Wizard himself.

At seeing the prince, the odd-looking wizard gave a sympathetic smile and turned his round head back to Aster. The two just stared at one another for a few more minutes until the face in the water, wild hair and all, disappeared leaving just the reflection of Jack and Aster side by side. Jack returned to his seat looking distressed.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Aster asked cautiously.

"You two didn't even say _anything!_ How is that going to help me?!"

Aster scratched the back of his neck, "Jack, Sandy's a mute, he speaks through telepathy. I should have told you that sooner, I'm sorry. Don't worry though, Sandy's going to help us though! Although he is concerned for you because of your eyes. The Curse of Darkness has already taken route and begun manifesting itself now." Jack's eyes welled up in fear at this. "Jack, calm down. You're going to stay here while I go get Sandy from the Deserts of Reves. He said he'll send you extra dream sand each night to help you fight Pitch off in your sleep."

Jack gave a watery smile at this. "But why do you have to go get him? Why can't he come here on his own?"

"Sandy is being held captive by some nightmares and fearlings. I have to rescue him."

Jack's smile fell.

* * *

A/N: I feel bad for doing this to Jack, but since it is necessary, it must be done! Thanks for your reviews and encouraging words everyone. Guess what! I got my first Author Follower! I dedicate this chapter to Guardian of the Phoenix for making me smile like an idiot all morning! Next chapter will be out sometime next week!

Love to you all

-EnigmaFire


	7. Chapter 7-Part 1

Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating on my usual day! Life gets in the way sometimes! So a quick note and you can go on reading: this chapter is shorter than my normal ones because there is so much I wanted to put into this chapter, but I didn't want it to be too long and I really wanted to get a chapter out this week, so hopefully you all will have part two sometime next week before I leave my computer for the weekend (it's going to be hard, but I think I'll manage) I own nothing but the storyline!

* * *

The sun slowly peeked over the hillside announcing the day that Aster would leave to rescue his mentor and friend, Sanderson. Aster walked across the hall to Jack's room, poked his head inside and smiled at Jack's resting form. The prince had woken up again in the middle of the night from another nightmare. This time, with the help of Sandy's magic, Jack was able to pull himself from the dream before Pitch could do any more damage to Jack's fragile psyche. As Aster was closing the door once again, Jack began to rustle about under his sheets before sitting up and rubbing a bleary golden eye.

"Aster, that you?" He mumbled sleepily, looking toward the still open door. Aster stepped into the dark room and approached the unkempt form of his prince.

"Yeah mate, it's me. Just wanted to say goodbye before I left." Aster began to head back to the door when he felt a pair of thin arms wrap around his waist and the press of Jack's face into his lower back.

"Don't leave me all alone!" Jack sobbed, internally cringing at how childish he sounded. "I'm afraid that Pitch will try and do something once you leave." He was trembling, trying so hard to control his tears. Jack wasn't normally this week and both Aster and Jack knew that. Jack was so shaken to his core that even his personality was changing. Sandy had warned Aster that this might happen.

Aster turned in Jack's tight grip and stroked his messy white shock of hair. "Jack. You won't be all alone. My servants are here to keep you company and you can always contact me through the water mirror." He leaned down and kissed the top of the younger man's head. Jack leaned up and pulled Aster to him once more so their lips could meet. The kiss was gentle and full of so many emotions, happiness, sadness, and comfort. After the moment passed, Aster pulled away with a small smile on his lips. "I'll be back before you even miss me Jackie." He leaned to whisper in Jack's ear. "And I expect more of that from now on, especially when I get back."

Jack's face reddened and he got out of bed. "Whatever Bunny, I'll think about it." Aster took in Jack's appearance; he was wearing a light blue loose night shirt and pants that hung loosly off his slight frame. Aster had to keep himself in check whenever he saw Jack in that outfit. It made him want to hold the boy all night and then some.

"Come with me Jack, there is someone I want you to meet."

* * *

Before Aster said his final farewells to his staff- and more importantly- Jack, he introduced the wintry prince to one of his loyal servants. The boy was fourteen, five years younger than Jack. His name was Lorre and he served as the gardener to Aster's estate. Lorre was an interesting teenager. He had one blue and one green eye and wore odd clothes that didn't fit the other servant's uniforms. He wore a flowing blue and gold dress shirt with loose brown pants and kept an onyx pendant on a chain around his neck. Jack sat with the youth in the garden for about an hour in silence before deciding to actually talk to the boy.

"So, your name is Lorre?" Was all he could think to say.

"Yes, Prince Jackson," came the feathery reply.

Jack sat there for another ten minutes before asking, "So what's with your clothes, they're really different."

Lorre laughed, a sound so bright and cheerful, even Jack could feel it affecting him. "I guess they are rather odd aren't they? Well, as I'm sure you can see, I'm not from around here. In fact," he scooted closer, "I'm from the vernal sprite forests. Just like you have the magic of winter coursing through your veins, I have that of spring!" He laughed once again before falling silent. "I lived in that forest until Pitch took it over with his nightmares and turned the forest into his lair. Aster took me in after he found me nearly dead on the edge of his property. I guess he really is the Spirit of Hope." Lorre smiled sadly at his feet, tucking his knees to his chin.

"Spirit of Hope?" Jack queried.

"That's what the people of Warren call him, he inspires hope in everyone and rarely seems to lose it himself.

"Did you know that I'm a prince too?" Lorre asked suddenly. Jack looked at him confused.

"No, I didn't know that. Were you the prince of the vernal sprites?"

A golden crown weaved itself into the perpetually messy brown locks upon Lorre's head. It looked like ivy plants and branches. "Yes. I was. Until..."

Jack placed a cold hand on the other prince's shoulder, "I understand."

"Pitch needs to be stopped, he turned all my people into his fearlings! I hope that Aster and Sanderson can put a stop to his reign of tyranny."

"Hey, I thought you said Aster was the Spirit of Hope. If he can't do it, then I guess he doesn't deserve that title. Don't worry about that overgrown bunny, he'll be fine."

And for once, Jack actually believed that was true.

* * *

That night Jack tossed and turned in his bed, trying to escape the throes of another one of Pitch's night-terrors. This time, Jack wasn't in just an ordinary maze, it was a labyrinth of mirrors. He turned every which way trying desperately to find the exit. He could hear Pitch's laughter from above coupled with the occasional, 'Give up Jack, come to _me_.' Jack stood still in fright every time he heard this, hoping that the voice wasn't sounding closer each time- even if it was. It was then that he noticed a golden trail of light leading away from the voice. He found the strength to move and rushed as fast as he could following the path of light. He finally stumbled into a large mirrored room, the center of the maze. He followed the edge, looking for the way out. Jack stopped abruptly when one of his reflections acted differently from the rest. He froze once more, a rather bad habit he was forming whenever he got scared. The figure turned to him and ran at him. Jack whimpered before falling to the floor in an effort to curl into himself.

_Jack_ came a whispery voice. _Jack, it's alright I'm here to help you._ Jack looked up at the figure kneeling before him. The boy looked almost like his twin. He too had messy hair, although it was light bluish-white. The boy also wore similar clothes as Jack and had the most stunning green eyes Jack had ever seen. "W-who are you?" Jack whispered, still frightened.

The boy placed his hand on Jack's forehead, _I am Nightlight, guardian and closest friend to Tsar Lunar XII, Mim. He sent me to show you the way out._ Nightlight stood and offered his hand to Jack. It was then that he noticed that the other boy held a spear in his other hand.

"How _adorable_," an inky voice cut in. "I see Lunar is sending his playthings to do his dirty work now." Pitch stood at the only exit for escape, black smoke whirling around his form. "Too back I can't let either of you leave yet. You see, Nighty, Jack is mine, and he really does need to undergo another transformation before I can let him leave tonight. And you, pet of the moon, are not leaving here at all." As he said this, the smoke gave form to two Nightmare Men. Nightlight's normal attire shifted into beautiful armor and he lifted his spear at Pitch.

_Jack, you need to run when I tell you._ Nightlight whispered to his mind.

"But what about you?" Jack said panicking.

_I'll be alright, this is my duty after all._ _Now RUN!_

Jack took off faster than he had ever done before. He could see with the mirrors that Nightlight was combating the Nightmare Men alone and Jack's heart lurched, wanting to help his savior, but he knew he had to keep running for Nightlight's efforts to not be in vain. Just as he was about to cross the threshold and escape the nightmare, he felt a strong tugging on his arm. He looked up as Pitch was pulling Jack into his bony arms. "Pleasant nightmares, my love." he whispered before placing his thin lips on Jack's own, trying to worm his tongue into Jack's mouth. Somehow able to muster enough courage to fight the living embodiment of fear, Jack bit the intruder hard and used Pitch's moment of distraction to make the final leap across the threshold.

* * *

Crying bitterly as he awoke, Jack held his head in his pale hands. He felt utterly disgusted that Pitch had kissed him and for leaving Nightlight behind. He had seen the spectral being be taken down just as he passed the last mirror. Jack sat up and ran a hand through his hair and stood to go climb into Aster's bed, something he was used to doing after the night terrors. What Jack didn't notice was that as he passed the mirror in Aster's room was that his hair was now an inky black.

* * *

Oh no! This story is progressing woohoo! I have no idea how many more chapters there will be, but at least three more (not including the second part of this chapter, so four? more updates?)

Okay, a quick story about Lorre (most of you probably aren't reading this, but I'm gonna share anyways!) Lorre is an OC of mine from an actual novel I started, but never finished. I killed him off really tragically and that actually ruined my mood and kind of killed the story for me, so I resurrected him into this story as a sprite friend for Jack! I don't care if some readers don't like it when an author puts an OC in their story, he means a lot to me and I'm glad I put him in. He won't play a major role anyways so don't flame me for the OC ;)

This chapter (both parts) is dedicated to snowing-in-the-spring-time for reviewing for most of my chapters and making me really happy each time I get one from you! I also really like your profile pic, and just so happened to have read a couple of your stories without even realizing!

Thank you all for all your support!

-EnigmaFire


	8. Chapter 8 (7-Part 2)

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for not updating last week, time got away from me. But I'm back with a new chapter, that's all that matters~!

I own nothing!

p.s. This chapter follows Aster, so not a lot of Jack in this one!

* * *

Aster rode his horse back through the villages and off in the direction of the Desert of Reves. The trip was largely uneventful other than the occasional passerby who bowed their head in respect to the traveling noble. As Aster neared the desert, the air became gradually hotter and took on a shivery look, warping what lay on the horizon. Luckily for Aster, he had made this journey many times when he was under Sandy's tutelage, so the mirage-like image was no challenge to the man.

By the time Aster reached the furthest reaches of the magical desert, the sun had risen high in the sky and was beating cruelly down upon his blue-gray hair. At this point, Aster had taken off most of his clothing, leaving his chest and arms bared to the sun, and his trousers had been rolled up to his knees. Aster pulled his flask from his saddle bag and pulled a deep drink from it before remembering that he probably should be rationing what he had brought. He then pulled out some bread that was baked fresh that morning and took a bite before spurring his horse forward once again.

Very few people can navigate the Desert of Reves without wandering the monotonous landscape for decades on end. Those who can navigate the sands have been given special sight to do so. Aster had been given the sight by Sandy himself when they first began their work together. So Aster used his sight to pick out the golden path of sand that would lead him to his former tutor's home.

* * *

The sand palace was known not only for its opulence, but for its ability to shift and change at its own will. Aster smiled fondly at memories of him falling through floors and off of balconies as the palace decided that they should be relocated. The palace now, however, was in absolute shambles, grains of golden sand slipping down the walls and gaping holes on every surface. Black nightmare sand swirled in and out of the dilapidated building, zipping around as if they controlled the place. An occasional blast of golden sand would shoot out to turn whatever was hit back into dream sand. Aster stopped his horse's advance a good distance away to keep it from running off; he pulled out his beloved boomerangs and prepared himself for the upcoming battle.

Aster ran full tilt into the fray, throwing his weapons at any and all shadows that dared get into his path. He had been lucky that when he had the boomerangs made, Sandy imparted him with some of his precious dream sand to incorporate on the metal edges of the blades. As each nightmare was sliced through, a burst of black sand would fly everywhere before falling back to the ground to mix back in with the dream sand. Aster quickly lost count of how many nightmares he changed back into the dream sand, but he knew it was a large amount. He fought his way through the palace corridors trying to find his way to the center, the only place where Sandy could be. Just as he burst through the double doors leading into the great chamber, a heavy weight settled onto his back, forcing him to the floor. He felt a sandy arm wind its way around his throat and begin to cut off his air supply. As suddenly as the pressure was gone, did it disappear in a burst of golden light. Aster stood up once again to be showered in golden sand. He looked around the room and spotted a short man with spiky golden hair and a perpetually warm smile on his lips. _It's very nice to see you again Aster. I was hoping you would make it in time to see your old tutor in action. I would hate to see you get here after I had all the fun. _

Sandy's voice was the same as always, bright and cheerful like a bell, but had an underlying sense of sleepiness to it. "Oh can it, ya gumby!" Aster replied, chuckling, "how about you just admit that you need my help?" He sent another boomerang flying, slicing with ease through another nightmare.

_Fine, but only because you need my help in return with the prince that you've fallen in love with._ Sandy smiled at Aster knowingly.

"Ha! In love, I'm not too sure about that. I _do _have feelings for the frostbite, sure, but love?" Aster had never been in love before, but whenever he thought of Jack, his heart would squeeze painfully and he would feel this warmth flow throughout his body. 'I guess if I was in love, it would feel like this.' Aster thought to himself. He looked over to his mentor who just nodded a confirmation to Aster's thoughts. "Hey, don't go reading my mind without permission!" He yelled back, blushing lightly at how embarrassing it was to have Sandy know _exactly _what he was thinking of Jack right now.

_It's not my fault that you leave your thoughts unguarded Aster. I remember trying to teach you how to do that, but you didn't have the capability to do it. Oh well, at least you know what it is you are feeling for the boy now. _Sandy then summoned his dream sand whips and begun taking out a horde of nightmares as they burst into the room as well. The ones that escaped the slicing flew higher and began a spiraling formation before descending upon the two. Mere moments had passed before Aster and Sandy were engulfed in darkness.

Black sand flew everywhere, getting into Aster's eyes and mouth. He shut his eyes to try and keep them from getting too much of the evil substance in them. Images flew rapidly through his mind. They were all of Jack. Suffering, crying, screaming in fear. Golden eyes and pitch black hair. Pitch holding Jack close and Jack returning his affections. It all made Aster scared and want to vomit. How _dare_ Pitch try and touch something that wasn't his! Seeing those images renewed Aster's resolve, he swung his boomerangs more ferociously and kept at it until he felt a small hand on his shoulder and a calm voice in his head. _Aster. It's over now. They're all gone thanks to you._ Sandy was standing at his side as he knelt on the cracked floor.

"Sandy, Jack is in danger, I think he may have progressed further into his darker self. I saw images of him, he no longer only has golden eyes, his hair is black now! Sandy, we have to go help him now!"

_We can't go right now. We're both too weak, rest for one night and then we shall leave at dawn for your home. I only hope it isn't too late._

* * *

A/N: Aaaand that's it for this week! Hopefully I can find time to write more. My birthday is Saturday (Woot 18!) so this is a present to meee! Also, college starts next Wednesday...great! But my only class starts at 7pm, so I can spend all day writing another chapter until this is done! So the upload date will move to Wednesdays (yay for you all, you get chapters one day sooner!(when I find time to write them of course!))

Okay, that's enough rambling! Love you all, and enjoy what's left of your fleeting summers!  
-EnigmaFire


	9. Chapter 9

Here you go guys, another chapter! I own nothing~!

* * *

As dawn broke once more, Aster and his golden companion sped with renewed urgency toward the village of Warren. Aster had never ridden his horse so hard in his life and he knew that the poor creature would probably never let Aster ride her again after this, but the fear that clenched his heart grew with every hoof-beat that took him closer to his home-and his beloved. Sandy had called out to him numerous times to slow down and remain calm, but Aster kept pushing the gentle, yet insistent, voice from his mind. Judging by memory and the sun, Aster guessed that they were about an hour away from his mansion when his horse gave a terrifying jolt and reared onto its hind legs. Aster placed a soothing hand on his horse's neck, urging her to calm down. He looked to the horizon to try and see what had upset his mount when he saw it- a black mass of clouds, no-of nightmare sand- hovering just over the hill where his home should be.

* * *

Jack had suffered greatly after the last night-terror. His eyes, even though a beautiful gold, were bloodshot. He shook ever so slightly at the slightest noise and shrieked at any shadow that came near him. Right now, Jack was curled up in the corner of Aster's bedroom pressed up against the wall in an attempt to make himself as small as possible, but that only worked so well. Jack's eyes began to slip closed in an attempt to get some much-needed sleep, but jolted wide open when he heard a knock at the door. He gave a startled yelp, and the person on the other side yelped as well. The door flew open and Jack whimpered. Lorre was standing in the doorway with a tray of food for his new friend, a worried expression clear on his face.

"Jack," he whispered, knowing that when someone was this scared, you had to be quiet and patient with them. "It was only a nightmare. I brought some food for you, please eat it?" The younger boy asked, eyes filming over. "I want you to go back to normal, to being your usual, happy self, so please." He set the tray down by Jack's trembling feet and smiled sadly at him. "I'm going to the gardens now. You can come too if you want." He said with a small twinge of hope in his young voice. Jack didn't respond, he merely looked at the floor. Lorre stood up and walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Jack sat there for another few minutes, shakes finally subsiding as silence returned. He took a small cautious sip from the glass of water. "Hurry home Aster, I need you." he whispered to no one. His eyes, losing their valiant battle to stay open and keep Jack from the eminent night-terrors, finally closed.

* * *

Jack's eyes flew open, wide and full of fear. He was back in the hall where Nightlight had been taken. He looked around frantically, hoping that his moon-sent protector would be beside him and ready to help save him again. No such luck, Jack was alone.

This night-terror was completely different from the rest. In the other ones, Pitch was always there to torment him right away with his fears, but Jack had been in this terror for what seemed like forever, yet nothing had happened. Jack was sitting by himself in the middle of the mirrored circular hall, his reflections looking back at him. Nothing was happening, and that caused him to worry more, making him anxious for Pitch to strike. Jack was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't see the reflection to his left stand up. The figure walked into his peripheral vision and smirked at him. _I'm always so alone._ He taunted. _No body loves me, not really. I've got eleven siblings, and _none _of them love me._ "That's not true!" Jack shouted. "Baby Tooth loves me!" Does_ she? I'm not too sure about that, where was she when we had these night-terrors? Not by our side comforting us! _"That's because we were with Aster, not near her." Jack replied. _Fine, but before the night-terrors, when they were nightmares. She just dismissed them whenever we told her, right? Aster was the only one who would listen._

Jack turned to face the reflection to his right, which had also stood up. _Even if Baby Tooth was the only one who loved us, isn't it sad that our own parents don't? I mean, they're the ones that gave birth to us, why don't they want us? _This reflection sounded different from the first, one was hostile, the other's voice was somewhat whiny. "Mom and dad have a lot to deal with, eleven other children and an entire kingdom of people to take care of. It's not that they don't want us, they're just too busy for us." _That's just as bad!_

A third reflection stood, _But Jack, we found _love_! Aster loves us right? He made us happy and tingly inside whenever he was around. He held us close and comforted us after our nightmares. He must love us right? He kissed us, said he wanted more when he came back. _"Right, Aster's coming for us, he loves us." _No he doesn't._ The spell was taking over Jack, his glassed-over eyes widened marginally at the third reflection's statement. "W-what?" _If he loved us, he wouldn't have left us here to be tortured and changed by Pitch, he would have found a way to save us while staying by our side! We're scared Jack! Pitch is going to take us away and keep us all to himself! Aster has abandoned us._

A fourth and final voice entered Jack's mind, the last reflection standing directly behind him. Small, pale arms wrapped around his middle and pulled his back to the reflection's small chest. _But it's okay, Pitch will take care of us, he _truly _loves us. _The voice-Jack's voice-called out to him. _Pitch will save us from the night-terrors, he will keep us safe from the world. We'll never be alone again. _

_Never be alone again. _

_Never be alone again. _

_Never be alone again. _The other reflections chanted. Jack looked between the four of them. They took up their respective sorrows and poured them out to Jack, confusing him with the overlapping complaints.

_No body loves me, not really._

_Why don't they want us?_

_No he doesn't._

_He wouldn't have left us here to be tortured _

_We're scared!_

_Aster has abandoned us._

_Pitch will take care of us,_

_Pitch will take care of us,_

_Pitch will take care of us,_

_Pitch will take care of us._

"STOP IT!" Jack shouted, silencing his reflections at once. He looked around, the mirrors only showing what was reflected, nothing out of place or unnatural. "W-what the hell was that?"

"Your true thoughts Jack." came Pitch's voice. It was lacking it's usual malice and oiliness, but it was his all the same. Jack's head snapped up and he began to tremble in fear once more.

"Jack, you have no reason to fear me. I love you, and I will take care of you for eternity. This whole time you've been asleep, I've done nothing to you. What you just saw was a product of your own mind. But I can help, you just have to trust me."

"T-trust you?" Jack's eyes were bright with tears, "After all you did to me?"

"I did it to _show_ you Jack, that I am the only one who really, _truly _cares about you." He extended one pale hand. "Please Jack, trust me."

Jack looked at the hand warily, the voices of his reflections coming to mind. He could call up memories of the past, always left out at parties, being bullied by all his siblings -even Baby Tooth on occasion, left alone with no friends to play around the castle with, always _alone_. But there was Aster, he was there by his side for a time, except when it _really _mattered, right now, when his terrors were at their worst. He had been abandoned, alone, alone, alone. _ALWAYS ALONE._

Jack looked into Pitch's golden eyes, and took the offered hand. Pitch pulled him up and wrapped his arms around the small prince in a loving embrace.

"Finally Jack, you're _mine._"

* * *

Jack's eyes opened and he smiled. He had never felt this good before, he was loved by Pitch and he knew it. He was Pitch's, and Pitch was his. He stood up and left the room, tearing off the nightclothes given to him by that traitor-Aster. He changed into a black tunic and trousers and walked into the gardens.

Lorre's face brightened when he saw his friend, but it fell when he noticed: "Jack, your skin. It's awfully pale."

"What are you talking about Lorre, it's always been pale."

Lorre shook his head, "No, not pale, more of a sickly gray actually. Are you sure you're alright?"

Jack chuckled, "Never better actually." He walked over to the roses in the garden, always one of his favorite flowers. "These are so nice."

"Thank you, I was put in charge of them actually, my magic is becoming stronger again and I though- what are you _doing_?!" Jack smirked as he gripped one of the white blooms in his hand.

"They're _ugly, _I'm fixing them." Slowly the roses lost their pure whit color and turned a dark gray. Jack smiled at his handiwork and the horrified expression of Lorre's face.

"Oh that's right. I forgot you were the prince of the vernal sprites, flower magic is your thing right? _Weak._ No wonder all your people were taken over by my dear Pitch, especially if their magic was as weak as yours."

Lorre looked at his friend in fear, backing slowly away from him. He grasped his onyx pendant, praying to his family and the moon that he would be safe. The pendant was now a pale red indicating that great evil was nearby. Jack laughed maniacally at the terrified expression on his former friend's face.

"Now _that's _beautiful. That face right there. I can see why Pitch liked to scare me!" He gripped his sides and doubled over he was laughing so hard.

"Jack, what's _happened _to you?" Came Lorre's feathery voice.

Jack's head snapped up at that and his laughter died instantly. He stepped closer to the other sprite and cupped his cheek with his gray hand. "I've woken up from my nightmares now, Lorre. I have power against those who betrayed me, look!"

He lifted the younger boy's chin before taking his hand and raiding it to the sky, "See what I can do now, I'll never be weak again!" A burst of dark magic shot forth from his hand and raced up into the morning sky. It flew apart and formed a black cloud of nightmare sand. "My love will be coming soon to collect me Lorre, and then we're going to rule the world."

* * *

A/N: Alright, I think we have one more chapter and maybe an epilogue to go! Today is my first day of college yay(?) Thank you anon (Guest) for the birthday wishes, it really was the best birthday I've ever had! So is it sadistic of me to say that this is probably my favorite chapter so far? There's just something about it that I love (and I really don't like dark things!) Note: Jack is my favorite character, and doing all this crap to him hurts my heart a little bit, but evil!Jack is also pretty awesome to write. Okay, I've run out of things to say, but PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW (pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseilikeitalot)

Aliright, love and well wishes to you all,

-EnigmaFire


End file.
